Campfire Confessions
by The Deadly Dolly
Summary: While camping out one night on their way to another kingdom, Wilhelm decides to confess how he truly feels for our favorite perverted blonde prince. WilhelmLui and my first ShonenAi


Disclaimer: I don't own Ludwig Kakumei and I never will. If I did, Ludwig would be with Wilhelm and not looking for chicks with big breasts

Wilhelm sighed as he gazed into the burning fire at their camp site. After the whole incident with Blanche, the prince and himself once again began their journey to search for a princess. Wilhelm really didn't want to be on this quest but who knows what would happen if he wasn't there to look after Ludwig. His gaze then turned over to the blonde prince who slept peacefully a few feet away. Wilhelm couldn't help but admire his childhood friend's beauty. His long golden locks that fell down his back, his deep blue eyes that were now shielded from his own vision. His lips were a soft pink color that only added to the overall beauty of his face. His skin was pale and without scars. His body was well toned from his sword fighting training. Soon, Wilhelm's thoughts drifted off to imagining how it would feel to have that gorgeous body pressed up against his. 'What am I thinking?' he thought as his cheeks turned very crimson. Wilhelm knew he shouldn't be thinking of his prince in that way, but over the years as he and Lui grew to be close, Wilhelm developed feelings for him. He knew that there was no way someone as regal and beautiful as Prince Ludwig would never fall for someone so common as himself.

Though he took comfort in the thought that he and the prince shared a special bond, it wasn't as deep as he wanted. He wanted those pretty eyes to only look upon him, but he knew deep down it was not meant to be. 'After all, I'm a man' Wilhelm thought bitterly as he clenched his fists. That was another thing that made any hope of a relationship beyond friendship impossible, the prince's prefernce. Lui prefered dead, big breasted women which last time Wilhelm checked, he wasn't dead nor was he a big breasted woman. He crawled over to the slumbering Lui and brushed a strand away from his face. "Why couldn't I have been born a woman? Would you have looked my way then?" he mummured softly to the prince. He had to confess all that was on his mind because he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care whether Lui heard or not, he had to speak what has been in his heart for so long.

"Lui, I know I'm one of your only friends and that even though you don't show it most of the time. I apperciate that someone like you could take shine to a common person such as I. The problem is that my feelings for you are beyond friendship. Truth is, I love you. I'd give my life, heart, body, and soul to you if you wished for it. If I could, I would give you the whole world to do with as you please if only you were to just see me as more than a servant and friend. Every night I dream of you in ways that would be considered sinful to some but to me it's so right. I just want to cast off this mask I have been wearing for so long and tell you how I felt" he confessed to the slumbering prince. Feeling confident that the prince wouldn't awake, he leaned down and lightly kissed Lui.

Never before in his young life had he ever experianced something so wonderful even if it wasn't being returned. His imagination didn't do the prince's lips justice at all. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him on top of Lui, the kiss deepening. Wilhelm shivered in delight as he felt the prince's warm tounge running along his lips, begging for entrance which Wilhelm allowed. As he felt the prince's tounge wrestling his for dominance, Wilhelm thought that it was just a wonderful dream and not reality. He pulled away for air and found himself gazing into a pair of sapphire eyes. "It took you long enough peon" the prince said in his usual tone of voice, still holding onto Wilhelm. "But I don't understand I thought you... " before he could continue, Ludwig had placed a thin, pale finger against his lips. "I only pretended to like those women to please father and my pleasure room was only to freak him out or any woman he tries to set me up with. Ever since that day when I protected you, I knew that you were the only one for me. Though one day a woman may have my hand, she'll never have my heart" he said, placing a soft kiss on Wilhelm's lips. Wilhelm smiled and snuggled close to his prince as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: ok I haven't written fanfiction in a long time so if it sucks, do forgive me. I just wanted to write a sweet little romance between Wilhelm and Ludwig. Also, forgive me if there is any OOC-ness in here. Please R&R but no pointless flames


End file.
